


Re:zero: Deathswap IF

by Thebobman6059



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebobman6059/pseuds/Thebobman6059
Summary: As Subaru lying down dying on the Loot house floor His only regrets was that he wasn't stronger and that he couldn't save "Stella"(Emilia) Feeling sorry for Subaru Stella(the real one) took control of the Witch of Envy giving Subaru a power that he wished but at a cost by accident mod you now that every time Subaru die's he will switched to different body near his checkpoint gaining their powers but not how to use him he has to lean how to use them can Subaru With this new power save/protect  Emilia? or will he die even more now with this new power
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. The beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone now i am not the best at writing so if you like this ideal you can use it and make it better i just want my ideal to get out there now

Subaru was laying down on the ground dying he wondered how he got here, first, he was at a convenience store buying snack food and such then while walking home he closed his eyes and poof he was in a fantasy world he was iskeai’d a thing he read about many of times but now it was real he would be an OP MC-Kun that gets all the girls and known not for being like his father but for his amazing abilities that he gained but soon his dream was falling apart there was no heroine who summoned him there and he didn't have his OP ability... Yet he’ll get it sooner or later he told himself well I guess there was a heroine that saved him which was a silver half elf named Stella so that was nice and they went around town trying to find her stolen insignia before finally arriving in the slums heading toward a building called the loot house being the gentlemen he was he went into the scary building first but before he even know it he was lying on the ground bleeding out stomach cut open and pain flooding his system Stella soon then entered the loot house to see what was happening but she to was cut down and that catches up to where we are now reaching with his hand Subaru muttered some final words before his death  
  
“If only I was stronger I would be able to save you I want to save you”   
  
and with that Subaru Natsuki was dead nether to be alive again… or at least the body when he died Subaru was meet with a Dark and misty world then he heard a voice a quite almost not audible voice but he still heard it   
  
“I a… s...rry… my ...lov..d...i’ll...try…...elp”   
  
Then with that the darkness disappeared and he was back at the market distract   
  
‘what was this dream i am having’   
  
Subaru thought confused about what was happening thinking that   
  
‘maybe this was just a dream I hope it’s a dream’   
  
Subaru thought to himself shaking his head Subaru looked around but something was different everything was quite a bit taller mind you that's not as important as him going from the loot house to the market also it was the middle of the day instead of night what was going on? who was the voice talking to him? how did he end up here? Why did he shrink? Looking down at himself at something somewhat familiar, something he never saw up close but still saw before it was Felts brown coat and that’s not all grabbing a piece of his hair he saw it was the same yellow color as her hair instead of the familiar black hair he was used to. What was just going on? Then he remembered what the voice said “.i’ll...try…...elp” that sounded like it was it Wanted to help and now that he thought about it he did say he wanted to be stronger?   
  
‘ Maybe that voice was like a genie and granted his wish but at the cost of his body? Wait what happened to My body fear sprang up his spine, wait it could still be at the loot house with the dying Stella maybe it has been a few hours and the thing body swapped him with Felt so he could save Stella and himself if that’s the case I need to run over to the house ‘   
  
Subaru thought before going into a sprint which was very awkward at first but he felt a lot faster then he should be especially at this size but before long he arrived at the loot house


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru slowly is putting things together and meets Old Man Rom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter

It was still midday when Subaru reached the loot house stoping near the door trying to catch his breath after running so much 

‘It so weird this girl is much faster than I thought she would be’

Casting that thought out of his head Subaru looked around for a weapon in case whoever hurt him and Stella was still inside finally he found a big knife about the length of his new hips on his back unsheathing it he held it awkwardly not use to the weight of it especially in this body but still he had to do this slowly approaching the door he reached for the doorknob with a shaking hand 

‘What if Stella was dead, what if his body was dead?’

Trying to get rid of those thoughts he gripped the doorknob and turned it opening the door instead of what he thought there were no dead bodies and everything was clean no signs of a battle instead he saw a giant of a man getting up quickly reaching for a giant club near him  
But as soon as he saw Subaru he stopped

“What the hell Felt I thought someone was trying to break in you scared the shit out of me”  
As finished he left out a hearty laugh 

That's when Subaru noticed something that looked familiar: that man he looked like the man who was missing his arm and lying dead on the floor last time he was here?

“What's wrong Felt something got you spoked was it the person who you were trying to get loot from did they spooky ya” 

again the man let out a hearty laugh but soon stopped seeing that Subaru wasn’t laughing   
Subaru was still trying to put things together first he died or came close to dying? With Stella then a voice spoke to him telling him that it would help him then he awoke as Felt a small thief girl he then thought that maybe he swapped after he got attacked as Subaru but maybe it was before? But how far back was he?   
‘Felt? Are you ok?”  
“Felt!?”  
Getting dragged out of his thoughts by rapid shaking looking up at who was shaking him he found out it was the giant old man   
“Felt.Are.You.Ok” the giant repeated slowly   
“Y-Yea I am ok I was just thinking about something”  
“Good you scared me coming in here without a password and holding your knife I thought the worse”  
“Yea I am good it’s all good let's just sit down”

Still weirded out about what happening but now that he thinks about it it could be like some LN where the MC goes back in time to teach the MC from that time so he prevents the mistakes he made is that what’s happening here but what mistakes did he make or was simply to help him so could survive the attack or could -

“Felt!” once again the giant yelled at him looking at the giant Subaru noticed he was pointing to some milk in front of him   
“Are you sure it’s all good you are staring off into space a lot more than usual?”  
“Yea I am good no need to worry”  
Picking up the glass he took a drink and nearly spat it out it was watered down but he decided not to spit it out as he didn’t want to upset the giant he didn’t know the relationship these two had and didn’t want to screw anything up  
“So how did it go? Did you get the loot the client asked for?” the giant asked him   
‘Loot?client?’ Subaru wondered ‘ah the loot might be the insignia but he had no clue who this client was’   
Quickly looking through his pocket’s Subaru found it or what he assumed it was it was a black triangle with a glowing red gem in the middle   
“Good so now I guess he has to wait for the client to appear”  
Nodding his head he went back to thinking ‘why this body why did the voice give him this body why not someone else why not this “client” it would seem the easiest one to go for after all they had an excuse to get the insignia to wait so why? 

*BUMP BUMP*   
Someone was knocking   
“You get the door I’ll get my club,” the giant said  
Nodding Subaru walked over to the door and slowly opened it   
On the other side of the door, it was someone he wasn’t expecting it was Stella   
With ice, crystal pointed at his face 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again if you see a grammar mistake let me know and I'll try to fix it also if your wonder why its Emilia at the door instead of Elsa in the OG timeline when he had to wait for Felt to appear Elsa popped up but when he rushed Felt to be there it was Emilia that showed up First so since he was there early this time like the time he rushed Felt Emilia was the one that appeared first


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with a old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter taught me that fight scenes are tough I get why fanfic author complain about it lol

“S-Stella?” Subaru whispers to himself thankfully unheard by “Stella”

“Give me my insignia Thief! If you hand it over i won’t hurt you ” She yelled out to him with ice crystals pointed toward him 

‘Wait if Stella is here wheres my body shouldn't be with her? ‘

“O-Ok slowly walking over to Stella but before I do can I ask you a question” Subaru was terrified not use to the cute half elf being aggressive she was mainly jokey when he was hanging out with her 

Stella looked to be thinking before saying 

“Sure a question won’t hurt anyone”

Before Subauru could ask anything he noticed a glint in the dark behind Stella 

Quickly thinking Subaru yelled out 

“PUCK SHIELD HER!”

*clinck*

As he said that an ice shield came out behind Stella and the person that attacked her came out of the shadows also a cat like creature 

The attacker was a dark haired lady with a large chest and revealing outfit stangly Subaru felt when looking at her exposed outfit 

“ thanks I nearly missed that”

“No problem puck but now he have to deal with her “

He said that pointed toward The attacker

“Is that a spirit? That is a spirit yes?”

Asked the attacker 

“How wonderful I never split open a spirits stomach before “

“W-Who are you?” Subaru asked the attacker 

“My my you would forget your client that quite sad well i guess i should reintroduce myself my name is Elsa granhiert now i came to pick up what i requested but it seems you were planing handing that to its owner and i can’t allow that so change of plan i’ll just slaughter everyone here you talked a good game but you failed in the end i guess you really just slum dweller ”

Subaru was silent not knowing how to respond he never interacted with her hell he still doesn't know where his body is 

While he was thinking that he noticed Puck readying up some ice crystal again planning to launch them towards Elsa 

“Well since you so kindly introduced yourself i will introduce myself as well i am Puck now take that name to the grave!” Puck yells launching the ice crystal towards Elsa

“Did that work?” the Old man yelled 

“Don’t trigger that flag old man” Subaru yelled 

The old man briefly looked at Subaru with a confused look 

Before the dust cleared revealing ice plie where Elsa was a second passes before it broke out came Elsa without a injury she quickly ran towards Stella planning to strike her but was deflected by a ice barrier than a counter attack form puck dodging his attacks Puck made a remark 

“You fight pretty good for a girl”

It's been a while since i was called a simple girl “ Elsa counter remark

“Well for me everyone a body”

As they were talking a fierce battle was happening of puck attack Elsa with ice Crystals and her dodging his attacks 

“I think if its a battle of attrition puck is gonna win” subaru remarked

“No fer spirts it depends on how long they can stay in here”

“Yea it is almost 5” 

“Oh but we were having so much fun” 

Elsa said hearing what they were talking about

“Yeah that's the problem with being a ladies’ man the girls just won’t let you sleep but you know, staying up late is bad for your skin we should end this soon”

Puck made a snappy remark

Puck stopped firing his ice crystals as Elsa found her foot stuck in ice 

“Don't think i was just firing those randomly did ya?“

With that Puck fired out a giant ice crystal at Elsa hitting her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter i think this one is the closet one following the OG story


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nigjt mare Subaru is forced to live continuez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting in a while alot of personal issues came up but i am back

Elsa dodged it but not completely her right foot was messed up and with out the high heel looking like it wasn't a problem she choped a bit of the ice crystal and put on her foot the flash freezeing noise accompanied it sent shiver down subaru spine she made a jab at puck before continuing the fight but as the fight raged on puck was looking more and more treid before he had to go back to his green crystal leaveing Stella alone deciding now was the time to strike the old giant ran over to Elsa club raised high swinging it down open the pervse woman Elsa quickly dodged the attack landing on club then with a punch line slashed the giant killing him after dispatching the old giant she quickly ran over to Stella and they both entered a tough fight.

Stella raising a ice barrier and a ice crystal both floating near her the ice barrier was spinning around her while the ice crystal was flinging at Elsa but was constantly missing

Subaru was just standing there terrfied 'what i am spoused to do? How am i spoused help.wait i am not in my body maybe this body is alot stronger then it looked' with that thought he ran over to Elsa with the large knife in had as he ran he quickly gained alot speed before appearing behind Elsa jumping up deciding to slice her head but once again the scantily clad dodged and *swish* Subaru felt incredible pain but also the lack of feeling here his legs where fainly the world cuaght up to Subaru and he fell to the ground barely conscious he looked around and attempted to barf at sight before him felts or his lower body was a few feet away form him looking down he saw a clean cut to where his hips should be with that sight seared into his head he fell into the embrace of death for second time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was shorter and grammaritcly worse I was typing this on my phone and just to pump this out becuase of my lack of chapters i been posting

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes make sure to put them in the comments so i can fix them again I am not the best at writing but this ideal has been gnawing on me also yes there will be more chapter and they''ll probably be longer then this was just premise chapter


End file.
